Currently, recording of panoramic videos and providing workflows associated with the panoramic videos is a challenge. Mobile phone users cannot capture a panoramic video with their phone camera that lets them both (1) capture movement in what they are filming, and (2) control where to look on playback.
Most phone cameras cannot shoot in 360 degrees, and buying a separate camera is expensive and cumbersome. Full 360 degree videos do not let the user focus on a particular scene. In addition, regular editing tools are not that well suited to full 360 degree video. Text is only displayed to the viewer when they are looking in certain directions, and other providers do not offer augmented reality filters that interact with the scene. Some applications such as YouTube®, Facebook® and other platforms do not offer a way to view 360 degree videos with filters and text that display to the viewer whichever direction they are looking.
In view of the above, there is a need for a method and system that records video using orientation of a recording device, and plays video using orientation of both a playing device and the recording device for user convenience.